Live Everyday Like It's Your Last
by Tipsy and Ditzy
Summary: Take three groups, throw them into Hogwarts and mix well. What you'll get? Not a very good reaction! They've all been "bitter rivals" since day one. Will anything change as they enter their sixth year at Hogwarts? Canon Characters.
1. Meet Hestia, Dorcas, Lily and Emmeline

Title: Live Everyday Like It's Your Last

Rating: T

Pairings/Characters: Hestia Jones, Dorcas Meadowes, Emmeline Vance, Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew.

Authors Note: Hey, well, this is our first fanfiction. We hope you like it. We also have pictures of the main characters of this fanfiction in our profile if you want to go check them out. And so, we hope you like this chapter, read and review to tell us your opinions! By the way, this is the only chapter set out like this.

Disclaimer: We own none of the characters featured in this fanfiction. Nor do we have blonde hair (we have red and brown respectively). We only own the plot so far.

* * *

Hestia 

"This is the song that never ends."

"Shut up!"

"It just goes on and on my friend."

"Gwen, we're not even on the train."

"One person started singing it not knowing what it was."

"Gwen, I'm warning you!"

"And they'll continue singing it forever just because."

"Aaaaargh!"

"This is the song that never ends."

Sixteen year old Hestia Jones covered her ears with her hands in a feeble attempt to block out her younger sisters, Gwenog Jones, dreadful singing.

"La la la la la la! I can't hear you! La la la! Not listening!"

* * *

Dorcas

"Dorcas Anne Meadowes, I'm warning you, I'll send you a Howler if your grades don't improve."

"Oh, how original mother. Bet you thought that one up all by yourself," came Dorcas's sarcastic reply from the passenger seat.

"Dorcas, I swear, you are the most impossible- "

"- thing ever and I just don't know what I'm going to do with you. You're so predictable, Mum," Dorcas smiled sweetly. Her mother glared at her.

"Young lady, if you weren't about to go to school I would ground you for a month!"

* * *

Lily 

"Ahhh! Oh my God, we're going to crash! Watch where the hell your driving, you blasted freak!" screeched Petunia Evans soon-to-be Dursley's shrill voice.

"We're not going to crash! " Lily swerved sharply to avoid a post box, "I couldn't help looking at you instead of the road, you're making so much noise!"

"No! You're going to drive on the pavement! Hell, why did I agree to come with you? How was I talked into this?" Petunia gripped the edge of the dashboard, her face as white as chalk.

* * *

Emmeline

"Emmeline, I expect you to keep up your grades, if not I will pull you straight out of Hogwarts."

Emmeline sighed as she looked out the window up at the raining sky. "Yes, mother."

"Don't talk to me in that tone Emmeline Vance, and I want you to stay away from those girls, Dorcas Meadowes and Hestia Jones!"

"Mum, they're my friends!"

"Emmeline, they are not the sort of friends you want to have! Lily, yes, she works hard and cares about her grades, but Dorcas and Hestia... they're just a distraction, sweetie," her mother sighed and pulled into the carpark of King's Cross Station.

"But I've managed all these years with them! You can't choose who my friends are, Mum!" she slammed the car door and stormed into the crowded station, dragging her heavy trunk behind her.

* * *

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter

All four of them were gathered in the Potter's house, surrounding the brick fireplace.

"This is it," Remus said.

"The big one," Sirius added.

"Sixth year," James breathed.

"Actually, I was talking about the Floo Powder. You don't have much left," Remus frowned, peering closer into the pot.

Sirius leaned closer, "There's enough," he sneezed, "Whoops. Not as much left now."

Peter gave a watery smile. "Bless you," he muttered.

James looked at his watch and ran a hand through his hair, "Might as well go."

They all bent over the pot and took a pinch of powder. Sirius' nose twitched, and he muffled another sneeze.

"Mind the carpet. Mum reckons she could've written her name in the soot last time."

"Yeah, I wrote mine."

"Peter, you're on my foot."

"Sorry."

"Damn allergies, I'm about to sneezed."

"Don't you dare, I'll drop my powder."

"Castastrophe."

"Sad."

"Shut it."

"Who's going first?"

Immediately James and Sirius crammed themselves in the fireplace and simultaneously cracked their heads on a brick. They didn't seem to notice, and instead glared at each other.

"I'm going first."

"No way."

"Together?"

They both nodded and raised their hands. "Platform 9 and 3/4!" They cried, and disappeared in a flash of green.

Peter and Remus cast sideway glances at one another.

"I suppose we should follow," Remus sighed.

And with that, they also disappeared.


	2. Scarlet Trains and Bickering Enemies

Title: Live Everyday Like It's Your Last

Rating: T

Characters/Pairings: Mary Macdonald, James Potter, Sirius Black, Marlene McKinnon, Fabian Prewett, Gideon Prewett, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, Dorcas Meadowes, Hestia Jones. Hints of Mary/Gideon.

* * *

Mary Macdonald turned around and focused on the barrier between the platforms. She shut her eyes in deep concentration and gripped the handle of her trolley so hard her knuckles turned white. And then she ran.

BANG!

"Nice! I think you dented it," came a boys voice, sniggering.

Mary opened her eyes. She was lying on the ground after running straight into the bright, scarlet steam engine. Nearby James and Sirius were smirking whilst staring at her. Mary turned red. She had never made it onto platform 9 and 3/4 without an accident.

"How could you hit the train? It's bright red!" James exclaimed, raising his eyebrows in mock disbelief.

She felt two pairs of hands lift her up from the ground. Her face turned from red to purple as the twins, Fabian and Gideon Prewett, rounded on James and his friends. She quickly gathered her scattered belongings from the concrete ground.

"Honestly, Mary, you're such a..." Marlene trailed off as she caught sight of Sirius, her ultimate idea of a night well spent. She flicked her hair. It whipped Mary in the face, causing her books to fall from her arms. She picked them up hastily as Marlene smiled flirtatiously at Sirius, who was ignoring her completely.

Peter chewed his finger nervously to distract himself from Marlene's knee-high black, leather boots and fishnet stockings. A black, denim miniskirt and a low-cut top completed the ensemble. Dorcas and Hestia eyed her with digust. Dorcas cupped her hands over her mouth.

"Single lads, if you're looking for a woman with plenty of experience we've got a perfect example on display right over here. And I mean _plenty_ of experience," she hollered.

"Hear hear!" Gideon called out loudly. Marlene threw him a filthy look before returning her attention to Sirius. Mary held back a laugh. She was torn between her feelings for Gideon and Marlene's piercing eyes.

Not for the first time, Mary wished she was as pretty as Marlene. But she was, and always would be, a clutz.

Mary sighed and picked up the rest of her belongings, only to be whipped by Marlene's hair again. She dropped her books and turned even redder than the train. As she bent over to pick up _Quidditch Through The Ages_, she tried not to look at Gideon.

"What's this, Macdonald? You can't seriously be thinking of joining the Quidditch Team! You can't even dodge a train!" Sirius taunted, a smirk still plastered across his face and with one eyebrow raised.

Peter sniggered while Remus watched the spectacle nervously. Then he heard Dorcas' strong voice over the crowd.

"Bugger off, you pathetic pile of shit!"

"Oh, go burn your bra or something Meadowes," Sirius snapped.

"Oi!" Hestia exlaimed, heading over to Sirius in the most intimidating walk she could manage.

"What do you want, Midget?" Sirius drawled.

Marlene grabbed Mary by the elbow and marched her onto the train, leaving her belongings and the bickering groups behind.

"Honestly, Hestia and Dorcas are so immature!" Marlene groaned, sitting herself in an empty compartment after summoning her trunk to the overhead compartment.

Mary just nodded and shifted slightly. "Can I go back and get my stuff?" she asked meekly.

* * *

Authors Note: Thanks to C-town Chica for reviewing, much appreciated!

Reviews

Equal

Very

Impressed

Excited

Writers


	3. Tomatoes Fruit or Vegetable?

Title: Live Everyday Like It's Your Last

Rating: T

Characters/Pairings: Dorcas Meadowes, Emmeline Vance, Lily Potter, Hestia Jones, trolley lady. Hintings of Hestia/one of the twins, perhaps?

Authors Note: Thank you sincerely to wikipedia for the info on tomatoes :P. And also, thanks a lot to those who reviewed - it's appreciated muchly.

* * *

Dorcas was fuming. She could practically feel the steam pouring out of her ears. Here she was, not even on the train yet, arguing with Sirius Black. Already.

"Don't call her a midget, she's just on the shorter side of tall," Emmeline said softly.

Dorcas suppressed a groan. Emmeline wasn't helping the situation at all. If anything, she was making it worse. A lot worse. Dorcas couldn't tell who Hestia was angrier with, Sirius or Emmeline. Not good. Soon it would be a full-on war. Most likely Hestia beating the shit out of James and Sirius, with Peter thrown into the fray.

"Emm, you're not improving the situation," Lily told her, through gritted teeth.

Dorcas was amused by the expression on Lily's face. Maybe there was some truth in that rumour - you know, the one that said red-heads had a quick temper. She'd never say it to Lily's face though. Never.

"Oi!" exclaimed Hestia indignantly as James tugged at one of her long plaits. She slapped his hand away.

Oh crap. The war had begun.

There was a loud whistle as the train announced it was ready to depart.

"Come on, let's go," Emmeline whispered, tugging at Lily's elbow. Dorcas followed the pair reluctantly and bit back a laugh as Hestia pointed her fingers at her green eyes, then Sirius' grey ones.

"Ten minutes! You couldn't even last ten minutes!" Lily exclaimed, loudly.

Dorcas shrugged carelessly and grabbed a chocolate frog from her shoulder bag. It had been fun and so worth it.

"You saw the tough time Sirius was giving Mary. The bastards," Dorcas growled. Emmeline flinched when she said the word bastard. The day Emmeline swore would be the day Severus Snape washed his oily, black hair.

"Yes, I know, and I feel sorry for her, but it didn't give you a right to snap at him. You're impossible!"

"You wouldn't love me if I wasn't who I am," Dorcas popped the chocolate into her mouth and gave her friends a chocolatey grin.

"Why are you even defending him? Do you fancy him or something?" Hestia's eyes sparkled mischieviously. Lily rolled her eyes.

"The day I fancy Sirius will be the day Snape washes his hair," she said.

Dorcas nearly choked.

"The twins were quick to help her, though, weren't they?" Emmeline commented absent-mindedly. Hestia shifted slightly as she exchanged a glance with Dorcas, promptly turning red.

"Hestia, are you okay?" Lily asked.

"Hey, is a tomato a fruit or vegetable?" Hestia said quickly, changing it to a random subject.

"Fruit," Emmeline said as Dorcas answered, "Vegetable."

"Are you sure? I was always told it was a fruit," Emmeline replied.

"Yeah, it's a fruit," Lily said.

"No way. It has to be a vegetable," Dorcas argued.

"Yeah, vegetable sounds right," Hestia chirped.

They argued about it until a clanking noise sounded from outside the door.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" said a smiling woman. Hestia jumped up and paid for some Pumpkin Pasties.

"Excuse me Miss, are tomatoes a fruit or a vegetable?" she inquired politely. Dorcas sniggered. It was just a facade. As soon as the lady left, Hestia would go back to her very energetic self.

"Why, they're berries, dear," the woman replied before moving on to the next compartment.

"Told you so," Emmeline said proudly.

"Huh? You said they were a fruit!" Dorcas exclaimed, wagging a finger in mock anger at Emmeline.

"Yes, and berries are a type of fruit," Emmeline replied simply.

"Guys, you're arguing about a stupid vegetable!" Lily shouted.

"FRUIT!" they screamed in unison.


	4. Wenis', Rants and Doors? Oh God

A/N: Bree would like to report a desperate matter! Amy doesn't reckon that Seamus Finnigan is cute!

Amy would just like to mention the sky is blue for no particular reason, as well as saying there are cuter people out there!

Whatever! Anyways, back to the topic, a new one. Firstly, who reckons Seamus Finnigan is cute? And secondly, thanks to the lovely reviewers! Much appreciated, ta.

Yeah, tank you vewy much!

Now, let us write! :D!

* * *

Dorcas extended her arm to touch Hestia's elbow and said very simple-mindedly, "I just touched your wenis."

Hestia just stared at her blankly. "What?"

"I just touched your wenis. It's your elbow skin," Dorcas explained, a grin the size of a Cheshire cats upon her features.

Lily rolled her eyes and kept reading as Hestia let out a laugh.

"Lily, we ought to get to the prefects carriage," Emmeline said softly, after a moment, standing up from her seat.

"Mm, yeah," Lily rose to her feet, "See you two later. Try not to burn down the carriage."

Dorcas mock gasped, placing her hand over where she apparently thought the heart was. "Lily! How dare you even think that we'd do such a thing! ... Anyways, it wasn't our fault we set it on fire last year!"

"Or the year before," Hestia added. She and Dorcas exchanged glances and reminiscent grins.

"Sure," Lily said with her voice practically dripping with sarcasm. "Of course, as you claim, the thingymabobs did it. And you wonder why we can't trust you."

With these parting words Lily and Emm left.

* * *

"You'd honestly think they would've grown up by now. We're in seventh year for goodness sakes!" ranted Marlene McKinnon, huffing loudly.

Mary nodded. Oh God. She was ranting. Again. And on her favourite subject, too. Again.

"I mean, Dorcas acts like a five year old! And Hestia's the size of one!" Marlene continued.

Well, that wasn't very nice. It wasn't Hestia's fault she was on the smaller side of tall.

"And the way they bicker with Sirius and his friends! I mean, who argues with them!?" Marlene asked in exasperation.

Anyone who's on the right side of sanity, Mary thought

"Merlin Marlene, shut up!" groaned Gideon, irritated.

Marlene looked suprised, but she did shut up. Mary gave him a small smile and quickly turned away with a blush in her cheeks as he winked at her.

* * *

A second year stuck her head through the carriage door.

"Excuse me, Professor Slughorn wants to see the Head Boy and Girl," she said quietly.

James and Lily groaned and got up from their seats at opposite sides of the carriage. They didn't look at each other but Lily hit him when he attempted to lace his fingers with hers.

"Alrighty then, thanks," James said to the tiny second year.

Lily turned turned to the other prefects and instructed, "We would like you to patrol the corridors after we leave. If you see any troublemakers, be sure to subtract house points. Even if it's your own house."

Emmeline gave her a sympathetic look as she walked off with James. When they reached the end of the carriage Emmeline could hear Lily scream, "No, I will NOT go out with you!"

The other prefects sniggered and began filing out of the carriage. Emmeline followed but tripped just before she had reached the door. Her books tumbled out of her arms and onto the floor, she knelt down to pick them up. Remus Lupin bent down to help her and neither noticed when the Slytherin prefect shut the door.

Emm mumbled her thanks and walked quickly to the door. She turned the handle and froze. It was locked.

* * *

Authors Note: Cliffhanger, ohh! Bree just made up a word! Reviers.

Reading

Extravagant

Viewings

Interest

Excited

Writers


	5. Claustrophobia and Spoons

Title: Live Everyday Like It's Your Last

Rating: T

Characters/Pairings: Remus Lupin, Emmeline Vance,

Authors Note: Bree would like to say ta, to those who have reviewed. Neither of us are claustrophobic, so sorry if we offended anyone who is by putting claustrophobia in this chapter.

* * *

"Well, at least we're not claustrophobic," Remus said as he let out a nervous laugh.

"Speak for yourself." Emmeline began biting her fingernails anxiously.

"You're claustrophobic?" Remus asked weakly.

"Yes!" snapped Emmeline. "Why do you think our compartment doors are always open?"

Remus looked taken aback. "Whoa, take it easy. I just didn't know," Remus tried the door again, but it was jammed tight.

Emmeline's breathing started to come out it quick, short breaths. Remus shot her a worried look. "Are you okay?"

Emmeline ignored him, too concentrated on escaping the carriage.

"Oh shit, you're hyperventilating."

Emmeline gave him a disapproving look at his cursing. "I know I'm hyperventilating," she managed to say between gritted teeth. She gripped the edge of the seat so tight her knuckles were white.

"Oh boy," said Remus.

Emmeline started slamming her shoulder against the door in a desperate attempt to knock it down. Remus grabbed her around the waist and tried to pull her away from the door. She fought hard and kicked him in the shin.

"Ow." Remus grasped his shin in pain with one of his hands, while the other was wrapped tightly around Emmeline's waist.

He placed her gently on the floor and placed his hands on either of her shoulders, looking her steadily in her eyes. "C'mon Vance. Deep breaths. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale," instructed Remus as she hyperventilated.

Emmeline's breath began to slow, becoming steadier. She grasped his left arm as soon as he had took them off of her shoulders, her fingernails digging deep into his skin. Remus winced.

* * *

"Hey Tia, watch this." Dorcas carefully hung a spoon off her nose. Hestia laughed loudly and poked it, causing it to fall to the floor with a clang.

"Do you guys have any idea where Emm is?" Lily asked. Dorcas shrugged and picked up her spoon, while Hestia's eyes sparkled with mischief.

"I know where she is," chirped Hestia. "And what she's doing as well."

Lily sighed. God only knows what she would come up with this time. Hestia could come up with the most absurd idea's sometimes. "What and where?"

"Guess." Hesta grinned as she received an irritated sigh from Lily.

"God only knows. Eating pickled peanuts with the conductor?" guessed Lily sarcastically.

"With Lupin? She likes him, she loves him, she wants to kiss him," Dorcas sang, making kissy faces.

Soon, Dorcas and Hestia were both singing. "She likes him, she loves him, she wants to kiss him, she wants to-"

"No, seriously, where is she?" Lily asked, sucessfully cutting them off.

"We just told you!" exclaimed Hestia.

"On the floor, somewhere quiet, filled with love for-" Dorcas began.

"Do you actually know?"

"No."

We thought she was in the Prefect's carriage, with you," said Hestia, giving an uncharacteristic frown.

"Oh. She's probably hunting down the trolley lady. She'll turn up," Dorcas assured. She balanced the spoon on her nose again carelessly.

* * *

Author Note: Thank you again to the lovely reviewers, ta.

Really

Entertaining

Viewers

Islands (?)

Excite

Writers


	6. Luggage, Dogs and HideandSeek

**A/N: Hello all! Hopefully they'll be more exciting events in this chapter, and future ones. Honestly, that R-E-V-I-E-W thing is just for fun, we hope it doesn't turn you off this story. Anyway, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Lily, Dorcas and Hestia had been searching through compartments desperately try to find Emmeline. They had so far been unable to find anything but rude remarks as Hestia and Dorcas rummaged through people's bags, desperate to find their missing comrade.

"Where else could she be?" Lily wondered aloud.

"Hey! Let's check Snape's compartment! I want to see what's in his bags!" Dorcas said enthusiastically.

Hestia stopped dead so suddenly Dorcas walked into her. Hestia slowly turned her head to give her firend a bemused look.

"You want to search Snape's bag?" she said slowly.

"Yeah! It'd be fun. You never know what's in there. Shampoo, his mothers lingerie, chardonnay and a couple of other nameless, unidentified objects..."

Lily looked at Hestia and Dorcas in disbelief, they could not be serious. On second thought, they probably were. Considering certain circumstances in the past. This was not good, not good at all.

Hestia gave a wide smile and nodded vigorously.

"Uh-uh! Bad!" Lily barked. Hestia and Dorcas stared.

"What?" Lily asked. They still stared at her.

"You sounded so much like a dog then, it was scary," Hestia whispered.

"Yes, a talking dog. How sane, Hestia," said Lily.

"I've heard a dog talk before," mentioned Hestia, cheerily.

"When?" Dorcas asked with interest.

"Lily, just then," Hestia grinned.

"That was a human being like a dog, not a dog being like a human," Dorcas said.

Lily's mouth was gaping.

"Would you mind stop comparing me to a dog?"

"Who's a dog?" asked a voice behing them. They turned to see Gideon, Fabian and Mary.

"Lily," "No one," Dorcas and Lily said at the same time.

Lily glared at Dorcas.

The twins tilted their heads to the side.

"Yeah, I kind of see a resemblance," Fabian said.

"So why are are you three out here?" Mary asked quickly before Lily could respond.

"We're looking for Emmeline," Hestia replied.

"Why, is she missing?" Gideon asked.

"No, we're just playing hide-and-seek," Dorcas said, sarcastically.

"Aren't you a little old for that?" Mary asked.

Dorcas put her hand to her head and groaned. Why did Mary take everything seriously? And what did she mean, weren''t they a little old? Dorcas and Hestia loved hide-and-seek. They played it all the time.

"No!" came Hestia's indignant response.

"I-I didn't mean it like that. I just, I meant, I mean," stammered Mary.

"McKinnon's rubbing off on you, Macdonald," came a drawling voice.

They spun around to face Sirius, Peter and James.

"What are you doing out here?" Dorcas demanded.

"Looking for Remus. What are you doing out here?" James asked.

"They're looking for Emmeline," Mary answered before Dorcas could stop her.

"Well, what a coincidence. Where do you suggest we look next?" Fabian said.

Lily looked alarmed when they started to hear suspicious noices in a nearby compartment.

"Sounds like someone's in trouble," commented James.

"Or they're in fun," said Mary, as she heard another noice.

Sirius wandered over to the compartment to open the door. It was shut. "Alohomora."

"That's the Prefect's carriage," Hestia said. The lock clicked and the door swung open.

* * *

**Also, we're putting up a poll to see who you're favourite character is out of this story. Please vote.**


End file.
